


Not The Same

by silvereyedcat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereyedcat/pseuds/silvereyedcat
Summary: The room was quiet, everyone else fast asleep by now. The only sound came from the quiet humming of the lamp's light bulb.Just the two of them awake, sitting on the living room sofa.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 24





	Not The Same

Edward could hear his heart thumping against his chest. Here he was, at home, his body intact, with the girl who ment the world to him by his side, just lying there.   
The room was quiet, everyone else fast asleep by now. The only sound came from the quiet humming of the lamp's light bulb.  
Just the two of them awake, sitting on the living room sofa. They didn't speak a word, it was to late to brake the established silence.  
Winery had her head laying on his chest, and Ed really hoped she couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating at the moment.  
This shouldn't be new to him, he thought, they've been like this many times before.

_'But defore was different'_ a voice in his head said.

It was true. The last time they were like this felt like they were at constant war. His mind was in his goal of getting his and his brother's bodies back, though with many complications, distractions, along the way. Maybe his younger self would have viewed moment like this as distractions, but now, he would do anything to make moments like this last forever. This comfortable position, it felt so *right* with her head leaning against his chest, and his head resting atop her's. His arm held her close not wanting to ever let her go. They weren't asleep, they were both fully aware of the position they were in, and what it's implications might be.

Winery knew how this made her feel, and she definitely knew why, alas she didn't want to move away from the way he held her so closely. His left arm doing all the work for his weaker right one. His warmth engulfing her. This felt different than ther last time they were like this. No cold metal arm against get skin. His shoulders were broader too. He was comfortable, she loved being held by him like this. 

This was the first time in her life that she felt so at peace, ever since she was a little girl. First it was her parents, then Ed and Al lost theirs bodies, and left for East City. Everything since then has only gotten worse, and in one huge bang, it was suddenly all over. Things were going back to normal, not that they ever really had a consistent "normal", but it was their "normal".  
This moment gave Winry the reassurance that every thing was going to be alright. Ed's strong arm around her, keeping her safe, from nothing.   
There was no need to be afraid of anything anymore, a quiet moment like this was all she wanted. 

Her breath was soft and even against him. The butterflies in his pit fluttered about like they were having a party in his stomach, Edward thought.   
Ed wanted to say something so badly but was too afraid to disrupt thet moment.   
His weaker hand made it's way up to her hair. It was soft as usual, _'gorgeous'_ the boy thought to himself. He lightly stroked his fingers through her golden locks, she seemed to notice, and opened her eyes. her head lifted, locking eyes with her blonde haired childhood friend, whom she's somehow... fallen for.  
Their lives have never felt this peaceful. Until now it felt as if there would never be quiet moments like this, without the over looming threat of war or homunculie, but now...

' _This is great timing!_ " A quiet, yet annoying voice in Ed's head said, as he bore into Winery's eyes.   
So blue... he felt like he could drown in them like the ocean. Her gaze so soft and warm looking right back into his golden ones. Winery's body started shifting, and Ed's heart stopped in its tracks. The blonde girl sat up on the sofa, still facing the boy she was entangled with. Edward did the same, but before he could slip his hand away from her, she caught it with her's. His right hand, so warm... she couldn't remember she last time she held this hand. Ed's heart felt like it had skipped a hundred thousand beats when her hand touched his, and a short breath escaped his mouth, wanting to speak, yet not knowing what to say. 

"You don't... you don't have to say anything... just listen, then you can do what you want..." her soft voice sounded to him like an angel's song, he just nodded his head to her words.   
"So um, I guess, well I..." she sighed, her face felt so warm she could only guess how red her face was. 

"I.. I'm in love with you Ed."

She finally got the words out. Who knows how long they've been sitting there, on the back of her tongue, wanting to be said .  
Her heart beat so loud in her ears she feared she wouldn't hear Ed if he spoke, so just kept talking. 

"W-Well that's it, you can do whatever you what with that information, Sorry if that was... uncalled for.. I-im gonna head upstairs to sleep..." Winry said, stumbling over her words. She moved her hand to slip out of the young's man's own, but he held her's tight. 

"E-Ed?" Winry's voice quivered.

"I uh,,," Ed scratched the back of his head with his other hand.  
He leaned in and softly pressed his lips on her's.  
The kiss only lasted a second or two, before Ed pulled away. They both stared at each other, faces flushed red.   
"S- sorry, I didn't really know what to say so I just..." the blonde boy said scratching the back of his neck. A small laugh emitted from Winry, catching Ed's attention. "What?" He asked, clearly self conscious. "I'm sorry, but it's just so like you..!" She laughed out again. "Well sorry I'm not as good with words as you and Alphonse are..!" Ed protested, face still red as a cherry tomato.   
"Well if words aren't your forte, I guess I gotta match your actions" the girl said before leaning in and pressing her lips onto his again. He kissed back, leaning deeper into the kiss, the two broke apart for air, before their lips met again. 

The two of them, in the dead of night kissing on the couch in a room dimly lit by one lamp.   
It was quiet. Everything was right for the first time in so long.


End file.
